


Let the Rain Fall

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Season 4 fic, Tenderness, barn makeouts, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Flint & Silver share a moment after a raid.





	Let the Rain Fall

 

The rain just starts smacking down as they ride along and when Flint glances over, Silver’s horse just halts there in the middle of the road. They have a raid to get away from, one of the rare ones where they had both gone along on it and still Silver doesn’t tug on the reins. He’s looking off to the side of the road, his expression shadowed in the storm, but there’s something there that gives Flint pause.

Flint pulls up on his own reins, and gestures for the others to go ahead. He sees the look in Billy’s eyes and responds just as firmly with a look of his own. “We’ll follow shortly.”

Finally Billy jerks his head and the others follow him while Flint reaches over and grabs the reins of Silver’s horse, pulling him off-road towards the half ruined barn that he had spotted on their ride into town, and Silver had spotted now on their return.

“What’re you doing?” Silver leans in to ask.

“I thought you might need a moment.” Flint says, leading their horses over inside the barn.

It’s partly dry at least and mostly out of the rain. He brings their horses inside and dismounts, holding the reins, watching the rain batter down upon the earth.

They need to be heading out, back to the ship. Flint knows this. He also knows the storm affords them a little leeway in the manner of pursuit. He’s curious as to Silver’s reaction to all of this, to letting him decide this when there’s been the push-and-pull between them, since they started the raids, since they started other things too.

Silver slides off his horse, leaning against it. He buries his face in the horse’s mane and the words are muffled when he speaks them, but they are spoken nonetheless. “Thank you.”

Flint turns. “What?”

“I did need a moment.” Silver murmurs, still leaning into the horse’s mane. “I didn’t want to say it in the front of the men.” Just admitting this is a step closer. Ever since Silver lost his leg, he’s been resolute that he can keep up, that he can still manage and while Flint does his best to show he doesn’t have to prove anything, he knows that’s not how Silver feels.

He pauses as Flint grows noticeably silent. “What?”

Flint shakes his head. “Nothing.”

“No.” Silver says aggressively, his fingers gripping the horse’s mane before he turns and looks directly at Flint. “Don’t do that with me. Why did you stop if you didn’t think I needed a fucking rest?”

“The look in your eyes.” Flint offers, and knows it’s not enough. He’s exhausted. He also wanted a moment to breathe and somehow letting this moment exist is more of a trap than being back on the ship with all of the men around the two of them. Silver’s watching him so closely and it would be so easy to let something slip. “I needed a moment too.” He says after a breath, hoping it’s enough, but knowing it won’t be. Not knowing Silver as he does now.

“So what…we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanted to stop and feel the rain?” Silver says, half-sneering, half searching the reasoning behind Flint’s words. Flint can feel it in the air around them.

“Yes.” Flint says. He likes the sound of rain when there’s no need to get out of the storm. He likes it now, just the distant pattern of rain upon the barn roof over their heads, the distant fall of rain removed from their immediate concern…the dampness on Silver’s coat and hair and skin even now.

They’re standing there in the middle of the barn and he listens to the rain overhead, falling restlessly upon the roof. They have some time, if not forever, and suddenly Flint wants to take advantage of it, even if it’s only temporary, even if it’s only a brief glitch in their usual pattern of things.

He reaches a hand out and places it on Silver’s chest.

Silver immediately stills under his touch. His glance is sideways at Flint’s hand, and then upward at his face. He looks searchingly at Flint, like he needs an answer for a question more deeply meant than this.

Slowly Flint’s hand move upwards to brush his knuckles along Silver’s jaw. “If I were to kiss you here….would you have an objection?”

Silver offers a shaky fluttering laugh. “You certainly took your time.”

“Is that a yes?” Flint prods.

“It’s a hurry up and kiss me already, we don’t have all night.” Silver tells him and Flint’s arms go around him, kissing him with every fiber of his being.

They move backwards, reaching a wall, and Flint’s hands are brisk and chilled upon Silver’s skin as he pulls at Silver’s clothes, needing to touch his skin.

This is not the first time they have touched each other, and it will not be the last. But their joinings move in waves, depending on Silver’s moods and Flint’s calculations. It will not be the end of the world if the crew learns of it, Flint’s fairly sure Billy already knows, but it’s still private right now and admittedly he prefers to keep it like that.

Silver’s teeth sink into his lower lip as Flint deepens the kiss, stroking Silver’s thickening cock in his rough fist. His hair is filled with the scent of rain and Flint buries his face in it, breathing it in, knowing this moment will not last, the rain will end and they need to be on their way again.

But now, as his hands touch Silver and Silver’s body is so warm, so alive, so here, against his own, he will preserve every last second as long as he can.

Silver moans a little as Flint presses his cock between his thighs, thrusting dryly, hasty in his need, Silver’s arms around his shoulders as his hips rock against Flint’s.

“Come for me.” He whispers and Flint lets himself obey that command, as he’s let Silver stand beside him, as he’s let Silver share that command. It feels right in this as in everything else they do when they share the same mind.

Silver’s hands grip his back as a shudder wracks his body and he comes, spilling between their thighs.

They stand there a moment longer, simply holding each other, and Flint can feel their spend cooling on his skin.

At last Silver breathes a faint sigh. “We should be going.”

Flint agrees, but first he tilts Silver’s head up for another kiss. “Let’s get back to the ship and into something warm.” He suggests.

“By something warm, do you mean a bed?” Silver inquires, smiling slightly.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Silver agrees.

Flint offers him a hand up onto his horse, and he feels the firm pressure of Silver’s hand on his shoulder as he steadies himself in the saddle. He looks up into Silver’s face and finds Silver smiling down at him.

“Come on then, captain.”

“Do you ever think about calling yourself that?” Flint asks as he mounts his own horse.

Silver shakes his head as he nudges his horse towards the door. “You’re the captain here. I’m just the quartermaster.”

“You’re not just anything.” Flint retorts.

Silver looks at him. “Am I not? Just a thief, just one-legged man, just a –“

Flint reaches over and places his hand over Silver’s on his reins. “You’re more than all of that.” He says quietly, his gaze burning into Silver. “And you know that. You’re more.”

Silver swallows and looks down at Flint’s hand. “If you say so.”

“I do say so.” Flint says, and then, with a wink. “And you should always believe the word of your captain.”

It produces the laugh he hoped for and the sound of it warms Flint’s chest as they rode through the rain, back towards the ship, and that waiting bed.

 


End file.
